Cuando veo las plumas pienso en ti
by valentine star
Summary: Algunas vez has pensado que Nooroo nunca tuvo un portador que lo quisiera o lo cuidara o que lo usara para el bien, pues esto pasó hace 190 años en China, un portador misterioso la encontro y lo cuido. Un pequeño one-shot espero que les guste mucho.
1. Chapter 1

Historia pequeña en estreno en unos dias


	2. Chapter 1 cuando veo plumas pienso en ti

**_Hola a todos como estan hoy vengo a contar la historia de unos de mis personajes que es el adorable Nooroo, unos dicen que siempre Nooroo fue usado para el mal, bueno no los aburro más comencemos_**

**_Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc._**

* * *

Nooroo el miraculos de la mariposa, con el don dar poderes a personas que tuvieran buenos sentimientos, darles cualquier poder que el portador quisiera darles y ser su fuel seguidor, aquel kwami de la mariposa estaba muy pensativo, sobre muchas cosas, viendo a las mariposas a su alrededor, sintiéndose lastimado y usado emocionalmente, no le gustaba hacer a las personas supervillanos, sabiendo que lo mucho que le dolía sentir sentimientos, de enojo, ira, tristeza y desesperación, pero sabiendo como era su actual creador Gabriel Agreste, no tenia otra opcion, cada día era un sufrimiento para el, tener que ser usado por la ambición de un hombre por más poder, pero también entendía el por que, el quería salvar a su esposa que hace tiempo dio por desaparecida, pero la tiene en una camilla de alta tecnología para su mantenerla fresa y viva, en lo que trata de conseguir los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat noir, el pequeño sólo veia por la luz con una tristeza emblemada en su lindos ojos.

\- ah otro día sólo aqui, ojalá que algún dia me encuentren -lagrimas rodaban por sus mellijas al sentir esa soledad, en eso una pluma amarilla entra por la ventana -uh? Que es esto -la toma y la mira -una pluma ¡AH!-en eso recuerda algo, un recuerdo de hace muchos años

Hace 190 años atras

Ese recuerdo era en Hong Kong al suroeste de China, muchos años después de las guerras, aquel miraculos de la mariposa se encontraba con una simple pieza de joyeria en una tienda, un hombre encapuchado estaba rondando por hay hasta que lo vio, en el sentia un poder maravilloso, así que se lo "compro" y se fue de esa tienda corriendo rápidamente, para evitar a los guardias, no tan lejos de los techos de las casas, aquel hombre veia la joya.

-mm se ve que es muy antiguo pero da igual me pregunto donde me lo colocare -mira fijamente - ya veo es un broche - se lo coloca en su camiseta y en eso sale una luz -pero que -cierras sus ojos al ver la luz, cuando se apago se encontro con una pequeña criatura -ahh ¿pero que?¿donde? ¿como? -estaba sorprendido

-vaya hace siglos de no salia -lo mira y se acerca con cuidado -hola ¿tu eres mi portador? - lo mira confundido -si es asi, dejame presentarme soy Nooroo - el sonríe

¿-soy yo? o ¿veo una criatura magica hablandome? o ¿creo que eh bebido mucho vino y estoy aliciando? -toca su mejilla, el pequeño rie leve y el se sorprende -que no, es real, tu eres real -dijo medio asustado y alejándose un poco

-calma se que esto es sorpresivo, pero calma no te haré nada -dijo calmado el pequeño kwami lila

-ok - se calma -bueno te llamas Nooroo -asiente - ok yo soy Javier mucho gusto -el saluda educado, el kwami sonrie -una duda ¿tu eres alguna clase de criatura magica? -pregunta incógnito

\- se podría decir que si, soy un kwami, lps kwamis somos eres mágicos de muchos milenos, hemos estado aqui desde el principio de los tiempos, pero somos muy poderosos para manejar solos nuestros poderes, tanto asi que nos crearón estas joyas para que un portador tenga poderes mágicos, el broche que tienes porta un poder especial -explico

-un poder espacial -dijo interesado -y que clase de poder seria? -pregunto otra vez

-el broche de moth te dará el poder de crear superhéroes bajo tu propio mando y seguirte somo tu fiel seguidor _-sonrie mientras explica

-comprendo, entonces puedo darles a otras personas, suena bien pero no lo se es mucha responsabilidad, dime tienes a tus amigos kwamis? -el asiente algo triste -y por que no estas con ellos?

-hace mucho que fui robado, por un antiguo guardian, muchos de mis antiguos portadores, me han utilizando para propocitos malignos, han querido el poder absoluto de dos de ellos - dijo triste

-dos acaso son más poderosos que el tuyo? -pregunto

-sip los aretes de ladybug y el anillo de chatnoir, quien las junte alcanzará el poder absoluto u puede pedir un deseo, ellos están tan obsesionados con el poder que no se dan cuenta de mis sentimientos, no me gusta ser utilizado para akumatizada a personas que estas lastimadas emocionalmente, me duele mucho sentir los sentimientos negativos de las personas - comienza a llorar

Aquel joven lo veia con tristeza, el kwami estaba sufriendo , nadie merecia ser utilizado, ni menos seres mágicos como el, el encapuchado penso y penso, como podría ayudarlo, no sabia mucho de algunas cosas, los miraculous que era de los que hablaba.

-una duda si no los soportaba por que simplemente no te fuiste? O por que no buscas a los guardianes? - el lo mira dudoso, para el muchacho era difícil de entender, si no soporta los maltratatos de una persona es mejor huir o defenderte.

\- por mas que quisiera mientras la persona tenga mi broche, estoy bajo sus órdenes y no podré irme, además no se donde se encuentran los guardianes, estoy sólo -penso nuevamente y se le ocurrio algo, seria una nueva aventura para el, además estaba muy sólo estos años, no tenía amigos por estos rumbos.

-entonces yo te ayudare, te prometo algo te ayudare a buscar el lugar de los guardianes de los miraculous, una vez que los encontremos te entregare a ellos, que dices - el se sorprendió este chico sin conocerlo lo quería ayudar, se podría decir que era un acto de bondad algo que no muchos harían desinteresadamente

-tu harías eso por mi -asiente -ah gracias gracias -lo abraza pornla mejilla, el sólo rie leve -pero si pasa algo, puedes usar el broche en caso de emergencias -mira el broche -por cierto por que estas encapuchado? -lo mira, era raro ver alguien así.

-digamos que soy mucho de "dar la cara" -bromeo lo cual causa una risilla en el Nooroo

-podria verte quisiera saber quien es mi maestro y cuidador - el se encoge en hombros y se lo quitan, su aparienta era de un chico de unos 20 años, cabello negro con rojo y ojos de igual color -wow te vez diferente mis otros portadores _-sonrie -bueno cuando nos vamos?

-mañana por la mañana, por que ahora, quiero comer y descansar vamos -se coloca su capucha, camina por encima de las casas y llegan a un bosque cerca de las montañas, camino y camino hasta buscar un lugar exacto para acampar, al final encontro una curva vacía no parecia ser habitada por nadie dejo sus cosas en unas rocas - bien aquí es seguro, espero que no haigan animales -ve a Nooroo -ire por madera para la fogata vienes?

-claro ademas estoy muy unido a ti - se coloca en su cabeza -vamos -siguen va al otro extremo de la montaña

\- por aquí hay árboles secos podemos usarlos para la fogata - dijo mientras comenza a quitar las ramas

Nooroo lo veia no parecia alguien muy sociable, ni menos interesado en las cosas, penso muchas cosas como sería su relación con este nuevo portador, algo agradable o como siempre triste, por un lado sentia que tendrían una gran amistad, pero por el otro penso que deseguro lo utilizaría para propocitos malignos, su desconfianza era grande, ya casi perdia las esperanzas de encontrar a un portador de bien corazón sin ambiciones egoistas o psicópatas, pero como siempre puede haber excepciones, el podria ser el portador que siempre espero, no lo sabía si no le daba una oportunidad ademas le prometio cuidarlo y dejarlos con los guardianes de los miraculous.

\- Ok esto será suficiente para no pasar frio está noche - dijo con una gran cantidad de ramas gruesas -Nooroo vamos - el lo mira y asiente

Al llegar Javier coloca todo para la fogata, esperaba a que se encendía, mientras ve un huerto silvestre donde va por los ingredientes, al encenderse bien el fuego, coloca una pequeña olla de metal, con el bote de agua que recogió del rio, lava los vegetales, Nooroo sólo observaba lo que hacía.

-bueno preparare algo de comer -ve a Nooroo -una pregunta Nooroo ¿tu comes? - el asiente

-sip no por que sea magico no significa que no me alimente - el sonríe apenado -yo tomo néctar de las flores o otras cosas que coman los humanos frutas y cosas dulces - el busca fruta en su bolsa.

\- Ok creó que tengo algo de fruta por aquí -saca una banana -tengo esto te gusta - el la toma

-sip es una de mis frutas favoritas gracias - el sonrie y comienza a comer, sonríe felíz ya que llevaba tiempo que no comida fruta y otras cosas.

\- de nada -sigue cocinando.

La noche había llegado y el joven encapuchado estaba cenando tranquilo con su pequeño amigo, Nooroo parecía feliz, era el primer portador que se portaba de forma amable y generosa con el. Javier una vez acabando de comer toco un instrumento era un erhu, saco su batuta y comienza a tocar, el kwami parecia relajado al oir la musica.

-tocas muy bien Javier has pensado en ser músico? -pregunto

-sip pero a nadie le gusta su soy de otro país -lo mira confundido -soy de América, pero en si un mestizo, solo que soy viajero y aventurero - el capta lo que le dice

\- ya veo, te gusta mucho viajar -el asiente leve -y no tienes familia que te extrañe - el lo mira y suspira

-lamentablemente no mi familia murio hace muchos años cuando era un niño -dijo triste mientras suspira.

-oh lo lamento si pregunte -agacha la mirada apenado y triste.

-descuida no lo sabías, pero bueno hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, aún que se pudiera se que cobraría un alto precio por eso, por eso es mejor que se queden así, ¿no lo crees? - el asiente, pues tenía razón, no podemos cambiar las cosas del pasado sólo disfrutar el presente y esperar un mejor mañana, el chico deja de tocar la musica y deja su instrumento, para dar un oargo bostezo -bueno amiguito es hora de dormir mañana emprenderemos el viaje - se acuesta en la manta -ven Nooroo - se acerca y le coloca un pequeño trapo de manta -asi no sentirás frio -el sonríe -bueno buenas noches amiguito -cierra los ojos y se duerme tranquilo

-buenas noches maestro - se acomoda su cabello, se cobija con la pequeña manta y se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente se fueron de Hong Kong para ir en búsqueda de los guardianes de los miraculous, vada viaje lo disfrutaban, los lugares, las personas todo era grandioso, más que Nooroo se sentia felíz con su maestro y cuidador, era amable, generoso, todo lo que el pedía en un portador, nuca falto las risas en su aventura, mas si el le jugaba bromitas a su maestro

-ja ja ja ja basta ja ja ja -recibia cosquillas de su maestro - no ja ja ja hace cosquillas ja ja ja -el sonríe

-eso te enseña a no ser traversuras -el kwami lo abraza por la mejilla, el chico sonríe acariciando su cabeza con su dedo.

Los momentos los disfrutaban al máximo, ambos se conocían mejor, incluso un dia en que su maestro me dio algo que ninguno le habia dado, y eso era un regalo de cumpleaños.

-wow no sabia que fueras habil - dijo Nooroo viendo a su maestro trepando los árboles atraves de acrobacias

-digamos que una ves estaba en un circo en rusia, unos chicos me enseñaron a ser hábil y flexible para que me ayudará en algunas ocasiones -llega a una rama y se sienta, el kwami de la mariposa sube se sienta en su hombro.

\- ya veo -ve una pluma amarilla en la capucha, era muy bonita, quería tomarla, pero le daba miedo que su maestro se enojara

-pasa algo Nooroo -ve la pluma y la toma - ah ya veo, es mi pluma de la suerte, te gusta -el pequeño asiente tímido -si es así -saca un pequeño hilo grueso y amarra con cuidado la pluma y se lo coloca -asi no se te caera -el sonríe y abraza la pluma feliz, ningún portador antes le habia dado un regalo con mucho cariño

-gracias maestro -el sonríe y acaricia su cabeza con su dedo indice

-de nada y feliz cumpleaños Nooroo -el sonríe feliz -"je je me alegra mucho verlo felíz, ojalá que está felicidad no se acabe" -rio leve, mientras pensaba.

Pasaron los meses viajando, buscando y Javier y Nooroo ya habian emergido una gran amistad, ellos estaban felices, incluso Javier uso el miraculous para el bien habiendo que a personas buenas en héroes, Nooroo en el interior del broche sentia felicidad al sentir buenos sentimientos, de personas que querían salvar a los demas y hacer el bien.

En una aventura hubo un gran terremoto y un muchacho queria ayudar a salvar a todos, el veia a su familia a su familia atrapada en escombros y mal heridos, su preocupación y amor a su familia lo llevo a que el chico le dirá los poderes.

-es hora - el pequeño asiente -Nooroo alas oscuras a mi -el pequeño entra el miraculous y lo transforma - ahora de ayudar -transforma una mariposa blanca en oscura y lo deja irse -vuela mi pequeño akuma y ayudalo -la mariposa va directo al muchacho y entra en su brazalete - joven salvador, soy hawk moth, tu preocupación y amor a tu familia te está lastimado al ver que no puedes ayudarlos, por eso te doy el poder de la fuerza y sanación para que los salves a todos, pero eso si cuando termines deberás renunciar a tus poderes, estas de acuerdo - el muchacho asiente y el el se transfoma

El joven salvo muchas personas ese dia así como el joven Javier, apesar de dar poderes no significaría que no hiba a ayudar, al ver que todo estaba bien y que las personas estaban sanas y salvas, auel portador del akuma fue dezakumatizo. Javier volvió a transformarlo en blanco a la mariposa para irse de hay.

-mision cumplida -suspira tranquilo al verse alejado de hay -alas oscuras fuera -Nooroo sale y se acuesta en su cabeza

\- bien hecho -felicito el kwami a su maestro mientras se acurruca cansado

-gracias al menos se como usarlo y todo es gracias a ti Nooroo _-sonrie, el de ojos lilas se sentia feliz nungun portador lo había felicitado antes

Era los momentos más felices para Nooroo, pero no siempre es todo miel sobre hojuelas, un día de tormenta de nieve en las montañas en Xinjiang , javier caminaba dificultad por el lugar, quiera buscar un lugar para refugiarse de la nieve, para el joven era más difícil ya que el está empezando a colapsar en una hipotermia, eso no le preocupada a al el, lo que realmente le preocupada era Nooroo, el cual estaba enfermo desde hace días, pero el no sabia como curar kwamis, eso era alarmante para el. En eso ve lo que parecía un templo el comienza a correr lo más que pueda, estaba a salvo y tal ves hay alguien que los ayudará.

-descuida Nooroo ya casi llegamos -cubre bien a su amigo, siguió y siguió corriendo hasta que por fin llega comienza a toce y ve su mano llena de sangre, se empezo a asustar, las piernas le temblaban, ya no aguantaba mas -lo siento Nooroo ya no puedo seguir -cayo desmayado en la nieve.

-"cof" "cof" descuida Javier si muero al menos se que es contigo mi gran amigo "cof" "cof" -toce y se acurruca, esperando su muerte feliz sabiendo que por fin hubo alguien que lo cuido y amo.

En eso unos monjes los encuentran, pues un kwami com forma de tortuga había sentido su presencia

-por aqui maestros, miren es Nooroo y un joven, rapido llevemoslos adentro ya -sles dice a ellos y se llevan a ambos al templo para atenderlos y curarlos.

Horas después

-mm hay mi cabeza -despierta Nooroo y ve el lugar -mm donde estoy? -pregunta, en eso ve a los kwamis dirigiéndose a el para luego abrazarlo

-Nooroo -el sonríe al fin habían llegado al lugar de los guardianes -nos alegra tanto verte - dijo el kwami de la mariquita, que era Tikki

-si amigo ya a pasado mucho tiempo -dijo el kwami del gato negro que era Plagg

-sip me alegra estar de vuelta los extrañe mucho _-sonrie y ve a todos lados -Javier donde está? -ve todos lados preocupado

-Javier es un chico de cabello negro con rojo - dijo el kwami del zorro

-sip es el donde está, esta bien -dijo con lágrimas

-calma Nooroo aún lo estan atendiendo, no sabemos si esta bien - dijo el kwami del pavo real

-tengo que verlo - se va

-espera Nooroo -lo siguen

Aquel kwami veia a todos lados buscando a su maestro, estaba asustado no sabia si estaba bien o mal o peor muerto, al llegar en una habitación, lo mira estaba dormido boca arriba.

-Javier - se acerca y lo agita un poco -vamos vamos despieta, hemos llegado al templo - comienza a llorar al ver que no reaccionaba - no por favor Javier no puedes hacerme esto, por favor despierta Javier -llora más fuerte y lo abraza, los demas kwamis lo veían con tristeza, el primer portador de buen corazón que tenía lo veía acostado y sin reaccionar. El siguió llorando hasta que sintió una pequeña caricia en su cabeza -mmm -lo mira -Javier? - el lo mira

\- por que lloras amiguito -sonrie

-JAVIER llegamos al -lo abraza por la mejilla, lloraba de felicidad al ver vivo a su maestro -hay pense que te habia perdido - dijo feliz

-ya ya -sonrie con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos -tranquilo estoy bien - le da un pequeño abrazo con sus manos, los kwamis veian enternecidos a los 2, en eso llega un monje.

-disculpe la interrupción pero necesito revisarse joven - el kwami no quería dejarlo solo

-tranquilo amigo ve con tus amigos estare bien - el asiente y se va.

Cuando ambos amigos se sintieron mejor, Javier explicó a los monjes como lo había encontrado, al principio se sorprendió pero luego le prometio regresearlo con ellos, los monjes estaban sorprendidos, aquel chico sin ambición ni nada habia regresado un miraculous sin importar las consecuencias.

-asi que aquí esta -lo miran

-es admirable lo qie hiciste joven Javier alguien más lo hubiera conservado y usarlo para el mal, pero tu siendo un chico de corazón bondadoso, lo ayudaste a regresar a su hogar - el sonríe -puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes para que mejores o puedes convertirte en un maestro de los miraculous

\- gracias lo pensare -hace una reverencia

Pasaron los dias y Javier se había recuperado, en esos días conocio a los demas kwamis, todos se llevaban bien con el, con el tiempo que se quedó los monjes les enseñaron varias cosas, como hacer fórmulas para darles diferentes poderes a los kwamis, a leer el libro de los miraculous y saber todo el, con el tiempo empezo a usar los miraculous y sabiendo los poderes de cada uno de ellos, hizo pruebas que pensó que no superaría y más el de estar 24 horas vigilando la caja sin comer mi dormir, pero lo superó si importar la tortura, después de meses de entrenamiento y estudio el se volvió un monje y un guardian de los miraculous. Habían pasado 5 años desde que Javier estaba en el templo en ese tiempo se ganó la confianza de todos y más en los discípulos.

Nooroo estaba tranquilo volando por el templo, en eso escucha una melodía de flauta sube al techo y ve a su maestro tocando música tranquilo.

-maestro aquí estas -lo mira y deja de tocar

-sip por que pasa algo? -pregunto

\- no sólo lo vi tocando puedo acompañarte -el asiente y el se sienta en su cabeza, Javier vuelve a tocar su flauta, el kwami estaba tranquilo -oh cierto te tengo un regalo - el lo mira hace un tipo de baile y escupe algo que se tranforma en una pequeña pieza de un brazalete o collar

-y que es? -el le explica - ya veo lo aguardar muy bien -lo coloca en su brazalete -gracias Nooroo - el lo mira confundido -por ser mi amigo y compañía estos 5 años - le sonrie alegre

-no gracias a ti, por ser mi maestro -lo abraza por la mejilla feliz, el joven sonríe ante esto.

Despues de unos dias, Javier alistaba sus cosas para seguir con su viaje, Nooroo estaba triste, no quiera que su maestro se fuera, se había encariñado mucho con el, el irse era una despedida para el, los kwamis vivían mucho pero un humano no.

-enserio tienes que irte -lo mira y acaricia su cabeza -te voy a extrañar mucho -dice triste.

-lo se yo igual -lo toma en manos y le da un pequeño abrazo -pero te prometo algo, algún día volvere nunca se sabe cuando, pero es una promesa _-sonrie

\- ok te estaré esperando _-sonrie y sigue con el abrazo

Despues de aquel abrazo Javier se deapiede de todos y se va, siguiendo su siguiente aventura, Nooroo estaba adentro el cofre pues un joven aprendíz estaba haciendo su prueba para volverse guardian, hay Nooroo aguarda la pluma, con las demas cosas que tenían los kwamis.

-te esperare Javier y gracias por cuidar y amar de mi, siempre estare agradecido _-sonrie en eso se escucha un estruendo y todo se vuelve oscuro hasta años después.

Actualidad

Nooroo lloraba al abrazar la pluma, como puedo olvidarlo después de muchos años, más se pregunto donde estaba aquel joven, no lo habia visto incluso penso cosas que no queria pensar.

-como puede olvidar a mi mejor amigo -ve la pluma -ojala algún día te vea Javier te extraño mucho -sigue llorando abrazando la pluma

Mientras no a los lejos de la Torre Eiffel un señor con una gorra cubriendo su cara veia el hermoso paisaje de París, en eso ve una mariposa la toma y suspira

-lamento mucho no volver mucho tiempo, pero sólo espero que estés bien Nooroo y que esa persona te cuide, si algún dia vuelves yo estare aqui esperando tu regreso -libera la mariposa y la ve irse

**_Uno nunca sabe cuando volvera, sólo queda esperar y si pasa habrá valido la pena._**

* * *

**_Ok amigos y lectores aquí se acaba este one-shot espero que alla gustado la verdad, adoro este personaje y quería hacer esta historia, por que no todos merecen tener una vida así, eso es todo nos vemos hasta la próxima adios._**


End file.
